


desperate love confessions

by revior



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Emotions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: George has a confession to make and Dream will listen.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 168





	desperate love confessions

"Are you okay?" asked George, looking as his friend walked out of his room. "You don't really look alright."

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired and fed up with everything. I don't feel like streaming right now."

George completely understood Dream's thoughts. On some days, he even shared them, and that was what made streaming annoying sometimes. But then again, the fans mostly made it worth it and that was exactly what he liked about his life. The amount of support everyone showed him.

And so he'd have to show his support to his friend, just like Dream had shown to him on so many previous occasions.

"You don't need to stream if you don't feel like doing it right now. I'm sure people will understand. You shouldn't get yourself too stressed out about things. It won't be good in the long term."

"There's another thing."

"What's up?" asked George, a kind smile on his face. "You can talk to me about anything, I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't think I can talk about this to anyone. Especially not you."

George took a step back, emphasizing how offended he was. "I just told you that you can literally tell me anything, and now you're telling me that I'm pretty much the only person I can't tell? I thought you trusted me..."

"I do trust you," cleared up Clay. "But you can't really tell someone you like them, can you?"

The older one didn't really know how to respond to that. It was completely unexpected, although Tommy had said something like that was bound to happen. The latter kept pointing out that Dream had a crush on him, but George didn't want to believe it. Mostly because he was scared that the feeling was somewhat mutual.

"You don't know how to reply to that, right? That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you about this."

"But you ended up telling me," objected the older boy. "Are you sure?"

Dream looked down the small smile that appeared on his face before disappearing quite quickly. "You hate me for it, don't you? I knew that I shouldn't have told you."

"I would never hate you for something like that, Clay. What do you want me to do about it?"

"There's not much you can do about it, can you. The easiest would be just ignoring me until I get over my feelings or just loving me back. But I doubt either of them is really possible, is it?"

George wasn't thinking before he started talking. His heart took over from his brain and he just didn't care to stop it. "What if I told you I liked you back? Would that be crazy of me to do?"

"But that would be a lie, wouldn't it?"

No, it really wasn't. George wasn't in love with him, at least not yet. But he couldn't really deny that there was something more to their relationship than a normal friendship. It was a lot stronger than it was with their other friends, but until Dream had confessed everything, George had denied it to everyone, even himself.

"No, it really wouldn't. I just wasn't as brave as you are to tell you before."

"I'm really not brave. I'm just reckless."

"That's not true."

"What does that make us, then?"

"I have no idea, but I know that it makes us something."

George knew that what he said was true. He just hoped the two would figure it all out soon.


End file.
